Savages
by Nyota Hyena
Summary: When the Cybermen and Daleks went to war in the episode 'Doomsday', this song-fic popped into my head. Enjoy! Based off the song 'Savages' from the movie Pocahontas.


**Author's Note: **_So, basically, I was watching Doctor Who (particularly the episodes 'Army of Ghosts' and 'Doomsday'). When I saw the Cybermen and Daleks going to war, I was instantly reminded of the song "Savages" from Pocahontas. So basically, this is the Cyberman vs. Dalek version of that song. It's not that good, but oh well. So here it is…_

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to BBC (I think; correct me if I'm wrong) and the song "Savages" belongs to Disney._

**Cyberman Leader**

What can you expect

From filthy little Daleks?

Their whole disgusting race is like a curse

There's boldness in their heads

They're only good when dead

They're vermin, as I said

And worse...

**Cybermen**

They're savages! Savages!

**Cyberman Leader**

Inferior to Cybermen!

**Cybermen**

Savages! Savages!

**Cyberman Leader**

They're lower than the floor!

They won't bow to us

Which means they must be evil

We must sound the drums of war!

**Cybermen**

They're savages! Savages!

Pesky little Daleks!

Now we sound the drums of war!

**Dalek Thay**

THIS IS AN OUTRAGE

THE CYBERMEN ARE FIGHTING

THEY SHALL BE EXTERMINATED NOW

**Dalek Sec**

DESTROY THEIR METAL HIDE

UNTIL THEY HAVE ALL DIED

**Dalek Caan**

DALEKS ARE SUPREME, SO CYBERMEN SHALL BOW!

**Daleks**

THEY'RE SAVAGES! SAVAGES!

INFERIOR TO DALEKS!

SAVAGES! SAVAGES!

**Dalek Thay**

LOWER THAN THE FLOOR

**Dalek Jast**

THEY'RE DIFFERENT FROM US

WHICH MEANS THEY MUST OBEY US

**Dalek Thay**

OR WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR

**Daleks**

THEY'RE SAVAGES! SAVAGES!

WE'LL DEAL WITH DOCTOR LATER

FIRST WE SOUND THE DRUMS OF WAR

**Cybermen**

Savages! Savages!

**Cyberman Leader**

We'll delete them all, men!

**Daleks**

SAVAGES! SAVAGES!

**Dalek Thay**

EXTERMINATE THEM ALL, NOW!

**All**

Savages! SAVAGES!

Inferior to our race!

Now we sound the drums of WAR!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**The Doctor**

Is there nothing I can do?

Will this really be the end?

Is it only death that waits

For all of humankind?

**Cyberman Leader**

This will be the day...

(Delete! Delete!)

**Dalek Thay**

THIS WILL BE THE MORNING!

(EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!)

**Cybermen and Daleks**

We will see them dying IN THE DUST!

**The Doctor**

I don't know what I can do

Still, I know I've got to try

**Cybermen**

Now we make 'em bow

**The Doctor**

Rose, please help me with the void

**Daleks**

NOW WITHOUT A WARNING...

**The Doctor**

Please, let the Earth be saved

**Cybermen and Daleks**

Now we leave 'em scraps and bits and DUST!

**The Doctor**

Don't let the Earth be destroyed...

**Cybermen and Daleks**

It's THEM or US!

**The Doctor**

Please don't let it be too late...

**Cybermen and Daleks**

They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking

**Cybermen**

Savages!

**Daleks**

SAVAGES!

**Cybermen**

Inferiors!

**Daleks**

INFERIORS!

**Dalek Thay**

EXTERMINTATE!

**Cybermen**

Savages!

**Daleks**

SAVAGES!

**Cybermen**

What are we waiting for?

**All**

Destroy their evil race

Until there's not a trace left

**The Doctor**

How loud are the drums of war?

**Cybermen and Daleks**

We will sound the drums of war

(Delete! Delete!)

Now, we sound the drums of war

(EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!)

**Dalek Thay**

NOW WE SEE WHAT COMES

THE CYBERMEN ARE DONE

**Daleks**

NOW WE SOUND THE DRUMS...OF...WAR!

**Cybermen**

Of course it means the drums...of...war!

**The Doctor**

Is the death of all I care

Destroyed in the drumming of war?

**Author's Note: **_So there you have it. It still cracks me up when I picture the Doctor singing Pocahontas' part. And Daleks singing. Who knew that the Daleks actually sing?_

_As for what the Doctor said in the last line, he meant that innocent people would be killed in the crossfire. And, of course, it was part of the original song anyway._

_And as for the Cybermen, I'm still a bit new to them. I'm more familiar with Daleks._

_This might become a multi-chapter thing, if I find another Disney song that fits well with the Daleks, Cybermen, or maybe even Weeping Angels._

_Reviews are appreciated! Flames will be EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!_


End file.
